


Dangerous

by procrastiranger (Seren_Maris)



Category: Super Sentai Series, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seren_Maris/pseuds/procrastiranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're too old for him," Nossan said.</p><p>Nossan's brows were knit together and his mouth bent into a frown. This, Ian had learned from experience, was Nossan's serious face. It was the face he used when dealing with threats to his family or friends. Ian had seen that look given to Deboss monsters, but this was the first time it had been leveled at him.</p><p>He didn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous

"You're too old for him," Nossan said.

Nossan's brows were knit together and his mouth bent into a frown. This, Ian had learned from experience, was Nossan's serious face. It was the face he used when dealing with threats to his family or friends. Ian had seen that look given to Deboss monsters, but this was the first time it had been leveled at him.

He didn't like it.

"Nossan!" Ian spread his hands wide in a conciliatory gesture. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"If you don't see it," Nossan said, "you're not the love expert you pretend to be."

That stung. "I don't pretend to be anything." This conversation was ridiculous. "There's nothing going on between me and... that boy. Do you see us on dates? Exchanging flowers and tokens of love?" He was not in love with Souji. Absolutely not. They were teammates, possibly friends, and nothing more.

"We both know that it's not about flowers and dates and expensive gifts. Have you ever been in love, Ian?"

Ian swallowed hard. "Does it matter?" Because love, true love, was more expensive and more dangerous than any forbidden relic. It was the first rule of treasure hunting: never get attached. Attachment was dangerous. It made you sloppy. It killed Shiro, and he didn't know if he could bear losing anyone else. Especially Souji.

Because Souji knew what he was -- a smooth-talking playboy, an opportunist with a checkered past -- and still trusted him with his life. Souji knew Ian was dishonest, especially with himself, and in some ways not always  _brave_. Souji understood that, and counted on him anyway. That trust was one of Ian's most valued treasures since, despite his youth, Souji trusted neither easily nor blindly. He couldn't lose Souji, because an ache rose in his chest every time he thought about the swordsman and all the things he was still too innocent to understand.

Shit.

Nossan looked sad. Sadder than Ian had ever seen. "I think it matters a lot, don't you?"

Ian didn't answer. Not that time, and not for a long time after.   


End file.
